Power semiconductor devices are used as switches in power electronic circuits for switching on and off loads supplied with high currents. Usually power semiconductor devices are able to carry a large amount of electric current in an “on”-state and to support a large reverse-bias voltage in an “off”-state.
It is desirable to improve the reliability of semiconductor devices.